


It's the Thought that Counts

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Sara can't cook so she enlists the help of Ray and Amaya to teach her how to cook so she can make something for Ava.





	It's the Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm having writers block on my multi-chapter AvaLance fic, and I decided to write this as an attempt to clear my head. Also, if you're reading this and you've never had a Stouffer's lasagna, go out and eat one, they're amazing.
> 
> Feel free to take a look at my other works. You can find me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better and twitter @ellalancelot
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I absolutely love hearing your thoughts :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"You can cook, right?" Asked Sara as she walked into the kitchen where Amaya was drinking a glass of water.

"Uh, sure. Why do you ask?" 

"Well," Started the blonde "You know how Ava and I are dating now?"

"Yes." replied Amaya

"And you know how we've been dating for exactly one month tonight?" 

"I guess?"

"So, I want to cook for her because it's a romantic thing to do."

"I don't see where I fit into this."

"You fit into this because apparently dino nuggets and toast aren't 'adult food' and I need to learn how to cook."

Amaya chuckled at her friend "You can make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." she offered.

"Ava's allergic to peanuts." Sara said.

Amaya sighed "What do you want to make her?"

"Ava told me she likes lasagna." replied the captain.

"Okay, we can do that." Said Amaya "Everybody likes lasagna."  
_______________________________

About an hour later, all of the lasagna supplies had been gathered and it was time to start cooking.

Ray had mistakenly asked the two woman what was going on, and he was now roped into this whole lasagna project, not that he minded. Ray had always been more of a baker, but a lasagna is basically a sheet cake, so he felt he could be of use in the kitchen.

Sara looked at the array of food and cooking utensils in front of her and began to rethink her decision to cook something.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that maybe dino nuggets aren't the worst idea for a romantic dinner." Said the blonde as she began to take of her 'kiss the cook' apron that she borrowed from Ray.

"Nope, no turning back now. The three of us are staying right here in this kitchen until this lasagna is finished!" exclaimed Amaya.

Sara knew when Amaya got in the zone like this, it was best to just go along with her, so she put the tacky apron back over her head and turned to her friends. "Let's do it."

____________________________________

Needless to say, it was a disaster.

"League of Assassins training and you can't set an oven timer?" Asked Amaya as she pulled a black tray of charred lasagna out of the oven.

"If it's any consolation, I once did that while trying to microwave a piece of leftover pizza." replied Sara.

The blonde was covered in tomato sauce and flour. She really wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't cook.

"Ah!" Ray winced in pain as he grabbed another band-aid from the box left on the counter. He had accidentally burnt his hand. Again.

Ray's exclamation startled Amaya and as she jerked forward, she spilled her mixing bowl full of tomato sauce onto the floor of the Waverider.

In the midst of this trainwreck, Zari happened to be walking into the room where the three Legends were making fools of themselves. "I have a feeling none of you should be allowed alone in a kitchen." She quipped.

Amaya smiled at the woman in the doorway. "We're making a lasagna."

"Trying. We're trying to make a lasagna." Ray added.

"Trying and failing." corrected Sara.

"I'm just going to leave you guys to it." Said Zari as she grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and retreated out of the kitchen.

"Well," Started Sara as she, literally, threw in the towel "I say we accept that this isn't going anywhere and clean up."

Amaya sighed "Yeah, I know what I said before, but if we continue, either Ray will lose an appendage or you'll burn the ship down." the brunette considered "Or both."

"We could always just buy a couple-sized Stouffer's lasagna." suggested Ray "It'll probably taste better than anything we make."

"Great idea." Said Sara "But first, we need to clean this up."

The Waverider's kitchen had turned into a war-zone. There had been a battle between the Legends and Italian food, and clearly, the Legends were losing. Badly.

"You can say that again. Also, what's a Stouffer's lasagna?" Asked Amaya.

"Only the best oven-bake meal you'll ever have." Said Ray.

___________________________________

After everything was cleaned up and Sara had washed all of the food off of her, she walked into the galley to prepare for her date.

The Legends had set up the small room to look... nicer. There were string lights hung across the walls, and a yellow tablecloth had been laid atop one of the circular tables on the ship.

A beep came from the oven and Sara worried for a moment that she had burnt something again, but she then realized that it was just the oven timer.

The blonde grabbed the oven mitt that had been placed on the counter and retrieved the lasagna from the oven and placed it on the stove.

She looked at the final product and was satisfied, especially because it was much better than anything she, Ray and Amaya could have whipped up.

Sara looked at the clock.

7:25.

Ava was supposed to arrive at 7:30.

Sara quickly opened a drawer and grabbed a spatula. She scooped two pieces of lasagna and put them onto two plates.

She then opened another drawer and grabbed a couple of forks. She arranged the dishes on the table and looked back up to the clock.

7:29

The captain looked at her reflection in the toaster and fixed her hair. After that, she looked down at her outfit: a white button-up blouse and jeans. 

It was hot, but not outright scandalous. Perfect. Though, for the record, not Sara nor Ava would have any objections to Sara wearing something outright scandalous.

Sara was interrupted from her thoughts when a time portal opened and Ava walked through into the galley.

The sight of the taller woman walking through a portal was becoming one of Sara's favourite things to see.

Ava was wearing a black button-up blouse and Sara marveled at their similar choice in attire. Also, the agent had brought flowers, which Sara found cute.

"Hey." said Ava, smiling. She extended her arm and offered Sara the bouquet of flowers she had brought. They were white roses.

"Hey yourself." Sara said, smiling as she took the roses and placed them in the vase in the middle of their table.

The two women shared a brief kiss before sitting down and taking a bite of their food.

"I didn't know you could cook." Said Ava "This is amazing."

Sara laughed, remembering the events of the day "No, I didn't cook this. Amaya and Ray attempted to help me cook, but we all failed miserably."

"Yeah, I can see that happening." Ava smiled "So how did you get this?" she asked.

"It's a Stouffer's easy-bake lasagna. We made Nate run out to Walmart and get one. But I did pre-heat the oven and put it in, so if you want to count that as me cooking, then be my guest."

Ava laughed "Honestly, this is what I meant when I said I like lasagna. Stouffer's is better than the real thing. And it doesn't matter if you can't cook, Sara. It's the thought that counts."

Sara tilted her head and grinned "So I could have made you dino nuggets and as long as they were made with love, you'd be cool with that."

Ava chuckled and stared at the captain she had fallen for "Yes. You know I would love your dino nuggets."

________________________________

And in case you were wondering, after finding out that Amaya had never eaten a Stouffer's lasagna, the team forced her to eat one and afterward, she decided that it was in fact,   
better than the real thing.


End file.
